I'm A Fan
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: Pretend Chris and Darren never went to Glee- sad thought right?- Well Chris wants to become a writer and Darren is a Famous Broadway Star in New York. Chris is his biggest fan. With him being a fan, will it keep them separated. CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

I'm A Fan

Chris finally moved out to New York to pursue his dream in becoming a writer. It was a sad day when he left his mom dad and sister. He misses them dearly, but It was time to start his life. He had just graduated from college; you can say he is fresh to the real world. But he refuses to be eaten by the sharks that lurk in the rough waters of the world. He had a beautiful one-room studio that had a kitchen and a bathroom. It was small, but it was home to Chris.

"Mr. Colfer," Chris's landlord stopped him before heading towards the elevator. Chris turned around smiling

"Yes?" Chris walked over to his desk.

"We just want to welcome you to our apartments and give you a welcoming gift. He slid two tickets onto the table. Chris picked them up surprised that they were Broadway Tickets.

"What! I can't believe this, thank you; this is so kind of you guys." Chris smiled. He turned them over to see they were to How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying with Darren Criss and Bou Bridges. Chris almost fainted. "Thank you Mr. Maxwell. I swear I'll never be late on rent after this you deserve rent on time without hassle." Chris laughed

"Don't worry about it, oh and welcome to the Big Apple!"

"Thank you." Chris smiled running up to his room to call his family.

"I know mom I cant believe that I am going to see Darren Criss. I'm like the biggest fan ever!" Chris rambled landing on his bed.

"I know sweetie I am so glad your having fun in New York; you know that Me, your dad and Hannah are going to be coming over to Thanksgiving right?" Chris smiled

"Yes I know I will have everything ready dont worry." Chris's mom sighed.

"I know your so grown up its amazing." Chris laughed.

"Yes, mom thats what College does to you." Chris sighed playing with the quilt beneith him. "I miss you though, and daddy and Hannah. I miss being home, but this is where I should be." Chris sighed,

"Yes, I know. And I cant believe that you are finally living your dream." Chris's mom smiled.

"Mom, I'm gonna head to bed, remember, time difference."

"Oh yes, I remember, I just have to get use to it. Its not like you are across town in the dorms anymore." Chris's mom sighed. "I miss you Chris, love you."

"Love you too mom, see you soon." Chris said hanging up the phone, turning on his back looking up at his abstract ceiling, filled with pipes and wood beems. "Welcome home Chris, welcome home."

Chris stepped outside his apartment building taking in the cool autum air. He smiled pulling his jean jacket closer to his body as he walked with the crowd of people heading uptown. Cross over 5th avenue, Chris walked through Bryant Part to the Starbucks on the corner. The line of course was out the door.

"Only in the city." Chris whispered to himself.

"Thank God it isnt cold." A small voice said behind him. He turned around to see a breunet short, jewish (telling by the nose.)

"Yea, I know. Chris," He put a hand out. She smiled taking it greatfully.

"Leah, Leah Michelle." She smiled.

"Cool name, I'm just Chris Colfer." He laughed lightly. Leah smiled.

"Yes, but regular names always means an unquie person underneith." Leah smiled.

"Yes, I like that saying." Chris smiled.

"So have you lived here your whole life or in school?" He asked as the line moved up slightly.

"No I have lived here my whole life; well the Bronx, but same thing." She waved her hand. Chris nodded.

"I just moved here from L.A. I wanted to come here to pursue my dream." Chris looked at the cracked pavement.

"And whats that?" She aked curiously.

"A writer." Chris sighed.

"That is amaizing, you dont meet a writer everyday, not even in New York." Leah smiled.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"Broadway Actress, well I'm still in College, but I'll be there one day." Leah smiled.

"That's really cool, you must be a wonderful singer. How old are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to toot my own horn, I'm 20. Only a year left and I can start aplying with a degree under my belt- how about you? How old are you?"

"I'm only a year older then you- 21." Chris smiled.

"Well, Chris, what are you doing today?" Leah smiled as they finally entered the Starbucks building, still on line.

"Nothing, just going to explore the city. I have spent a week here and haven't seen anything but 5th, because I live about four blocks down." Chris shrugged.

"Do you mind if I tag along I was going to go study, but that sounds a lot more fun." Leah laughs.

"No problem, maybe you can help me around. And show me the best places to go to eat and shop." Chris smiled turning to the cashier. "Oh finally, jeez I'm gonna have to get use to this-" Chris smiled. Leah giggling behind him.

"I cant believe that you just went up to that lady and told her she couldnt pull off that hat! Are you sure your not a New Yorker?" Leah smiled as they crossed 7th avenue.

"I know I just say whatever comes out of my mouth." Chris sighed.

"You are too funny. Too bad your gay I would so date you." Leah laughed.

"Are your adorable. Well, I wanted to ask you something, my landlord gave me a welcoming present, two tickets to How To Succeed with Darren Criss and Beu Bridges. Would you like to come since your like my only friend here." Chris smiled. Leah squealed.

"I would love to come! When is it?"

"This Saturday at seven."

"So there, I'll give you my phone number and we wil walk to the theater since we live so close!" Leah smiled.

"No problem." They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

Chris got to his apartment smiling. He had made a friend and they were going to see the most amazing artist ever on Saturday! This was a utter dream to Chris and he wasnt going to let himself wake up anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up to his phone ringing early on the day of the show from Lea. He grunted turning over onto his stomach placing the phone next to his ear.

"Hello," he said as he laid his head on the pillow again.

"Hey! Are you excited about tonight! I am, I just got out of the gym. What are you doing?" She squealed. Chris sighed looking at the time.

"Um, sleeping." Chris said into the pillow.

"Chris! Get up its like ten in the morning, come on!" Lea smiled.

"I know, and I want to keep doing that until at least one." Chris yawned.

"Ugh Okay you man! Which I don't understand that you're gay and love to sleep late."

"Yea, sleep time see you at four." Chris said hanging up his phone.

After a couple of more hours of sleep, Chris was up checking his swayed navy suit. He ate something small, knowing they were going to be eating a big dinner after the show. Lea knocked at his door; Chris could hear her smile from behind the door. He opened the door slowly as he say a bouncing young, brown-eyed girl.

"Are you ready? Why aren't you dressed, you're a weird gay man." Chris laughed running to his room, quickly throwing on his suit and black dress shoes. He walked out of his bedroom seeing Lea looking at the many photos that hung from his living room, down to his bedroom.

"What's up?" Chris asked, tugging at his blazer.

"Nothing, you were such a cute kid." Lea smiled. "Ready to go get a coffee and then the walk to the theater?" Lea smiled. Chris nodded grabbing his phone and keys off the kitchen counter following Lea out into the hallway.

"So, how is school I know you had a late class last night and that's why you couldn't come over?" Chris asked pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Good so far, just wanting to do what I wanna do. I want to be on Broadway like now." Lea smiled.

"Yea, I think all college kids are like that, they just want to do without thinking. But waiting always helps." Chris sighed as the elevator opened in the lobby. "Hey Maxwell." Chris waved before heading out the door with Lea.

After the coffee stop, they both walked down 51st west, leading to 8th avenue. Lea smiled and bounced around on the sidewalk, Chris kept calm just smiling and taking in the experience. The theater was crowded screaming girls surrounded the stage door and front doors. Yellow backdrop posters with Darren Criss's face on them hung on the walls, doors, columns, anywhere they would stay. Black GM's pulled up to the theater dropping off cast members. Chris stood behind all the other people just watching how they reacted, trying to be the closest to Darren when he shows. Finally a black GM pulled slowly up to the curb. Two guys got out opening the door. Darren jumped out smiling bright, as always, at his fans. The two men stood near the gates watching the girls as they wish he would stop to shake their hand or sign their posters. Chris sighed turning towards the front doors of the theater getting in line waiting to let them in. Lea followed Chris to the line.

"You seem very quite are you okay?" Lea asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't see the point in bombarding him. Like yes cheering for him is okay it shows your love and appreciation, but throwing yourself at the poor guy, there is no point." Chris shrugged. "They are people too, they deserve respect for what they do and have to deal with."

"I like the way you think Mr. Colfer." Lea giggled as the line started to move into the building. The lobby was small and kind of dark and old looking, but beautiful at the same time. Posters and shirts also more, stood behind carts with people calling over the fans to buy now and not to wait for the end of the show. Chris and Lea found their seats fourth side seats. He smiled crossing his legs, taking in the wonderful theater.

"This is the kind of theater I want to be in when I finally perform on Broadway." Lea sighed. Chris smiled taking her hand.

"You will get there Lea, promise." Chris said as the lights went down. People cheered, music started, curtain flew back. Chris smiled feeling his arm hair stand on end as Darren popped out of the orchestra on a rope and seat. Chris sighed sitting back into his seat watching closely at the performance.

After the show Chris and Lea finally popped out of the theater after waiting on lines to just get out. Lea took Chris's hand swinging it around.

"Thank you for taking me Chris, this means a lot to me." Lea smiled.

"No problem, I hope you enjoyed it because I don't think I'll be seeing any other shows any time soon. Money is a problem my dear." Lea laughed nodded.

"Oh, I know how you feel." Lea sighed. "Are we going to that sushi place?" Lea asked. Chris nodded as they walked up to 7th avenue way down past Time Square.

They sat talking about the show as they picked at their appetizer.

"I love his work, everything Darren Criss does is amazing. I think he could sing the phone book and it would be on Billboard 100's list and be at the top." Chris smiled. Lea nodded.

"Agree." The waiter came over placing an expressive looking drink next to Chris's arm. Chris looked confused.

"Um, sir I don't think I ordered this." Chris tried to hand it back.

"From man over at the bar." He pointed to a man sitting at the bar alone in a gray suit. Chris blushed as he took the drink standing up.

"I'll be right back I just want to say thank you." Chris smiled as Lea bounced in her seat. No wonder she was so skinny, she has so much energy that he just zips around. Chris made his way over to the bar leaning against it where the man who bought his drink sat.

"Um, sir thank you for the drink you didn't have to do that." Chris blushed. The man turned around smiling down at the drink before lifting his head. Chris gasped. "Um, Darren Criss, you, um you bought me a drink why would you, are you even gay?" Chris rambled. Darren laughed taking off this fedora placing it on the bar.

"Yes, I had to, one because you my good sir are amazingly beautiful and yes I am gay. And I am guessing you're a fan?" Darren asked as he played with his drink.

"Um, yes, I was just at your show, you did an amazing job." Chris smiled.

Darren nodded.

"Thank you."

"May I ask why your hear alone? Shouldn't you be with your cast?" Darren sighed.

"I wanted a little alone time, thought I come get some dinner and then head back to my room and sleep until the next door tomorrow at two." Darren laughed. "I don't really have much of a life right now. So its nice to be able to come out and just relax, grab a drink. Meet someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't asked me for my autograph nor have you tried anything funny. So I'm guess your either shell-shocked or you really respect people like me. Or maybe your trying to trick me and you just want me to think that and then when I invite you to dinner with me on Sunday night you will be the complete opposite of what I thought." Darren looked at Chris's face. He was completely blank, shocked that Darren Criss who could have any boy or girl in the world wants, boring writer Chris Colfer.

"Um, well I do respect you and other famous actors and singers because of the fact that you deal with a million screaming fans a day and deserve a brake at least with one fan." Chris blushed. "And no I would not change if you asked me out on Sunday night because this is the real me. I'm kind of boring." Chris shrugged.

"Ever think I need some boring in my life since there is always excitement and movement?" Darren smirked.

"I guess, but I am nothing like you. I'm just a writer who hasn't been published yet." Chris shook his head. Darren placed his hand on Chris hand that was resting on the bar.

"Let me figure out of your boring or not." Darren said. Chris nodded. "So was that a yes before about Sunday?" Chris was shocked; he was serious.

"You really want to? Like really? I thought you were joking or making an example."

"No I was serious. So?" Darren ran his thumb over his knuckle.

"Um, yea, um where?" Chris asked blushing. Darren squeezed Chris's hand.

"Um, how about I have my driver pick you up and then he will come pick me up after my show and we will go out for dinner." Darren smiled. Chris nodded.

"Okay, no problem."

"Can I have your number so I can ask for you address tomorrow morning?" Chris nodded writing down his ten-digit number. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will- most defiantly. Nice meeting you." Chris blushed.

"My pleasure Chris." Darren winked standing up from his bar stool, walking out of the bar with two large men behind him.

Chris wandered back over to smirking.

"So?" Lea grabbed Chris's hand. "You kinda looked surprised."

"Yea, more shocked really." Chris giggled.

"What do you mean?" Lea pouted not understanding the joke. Chris smiled taking a napkin writing down, 'it was Darren Criss.' He folded the paper, but before handing it to her he covered her mouth with his hand. Chris pushed the napkin to her; she tired to push Chris off her, but Chris held on tight as she opened the napkin. Her eyes went wide as she thrashed against Chris squealing Darren's muffled name.

"He's gay?" She finally said as Chris let go of her. Chris nodded.

"I know I didn't know either." Chris propped his head up. "I cant wait to see him tomorrow."

Darren left the bar with a smile on his face. He was stunned that a man could look the way Chris does. He was amazingly beautiful- so pale with a tint of red on his high cheekbones and a thin, but he had hidden muscles. The two large men behind him stayed close until he got to the truck.

"Guys do you really have to be like on top of me. I'm just a person. God." Darren sighed as he hopped into the truck.

"You really don't know how famous you really are kid." John chuckled. Darren rolled his eyes sighing.

"Well, I have a date tomorrow with someone so could you kind of back up I don't want to scare him." Darren begged.

"Dare where did you meet this kid?" Manny asked.

"At the bar. I bought him a drink he didn't even know who I was at first he was across the room. He came over to thank me and say it wasn't nessisary, but he realized it was me and was so polite and gentle and he just amazing guys. So I want you guys to pick him up tomorrow before you pick me up and we are going to be going out to dinner." Darren smiled/

"You better be right about this kid. I don't want to restrain anyone tomorrow." John said.

"Don't worry you wont." Darren smiled sure of Chris not to be a crazy fan.

_So what is your address so my driver can pick you up? –D_

_ Off 5th Ave and 52nd west Loraine Apartment Building 254 B- C_

_ Thank you, see you tomorrow -D_


	3. Chapter 3

Chris awoke to his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He sighed rolling over on his stomach, grabbing it.

_Chris, I am so exited for today, I'm heading to the show now I cant wait to see you xx D- _

Chris smiled sighing gently.

_Cant wait to see you too xx C-_

Chris looked at the time, it being 1pm. He sighed peeling the sheets off his body Chris literally skipped into the bathroom. After his warm shower, he came out in a towel rummaging through his closet, making sure he had something that made his body look amazing. His heart beat rapidly every time he thought about Darren walking out to the car, taking a seat next to him, maybe even being ballsy enough to hold his hand. He smiled, even sweat about the thought for spending the whole night with Darren.

Looking at the clock after picking and laying out his clothes, it was already three thirty, and Darren's car was coming at four thirty. He Chris ran back into the bathroom, fixing his hair and making sure his face was perfect and pour free.

As time got close, Chris emerged from his room, grabbing his black boots, putting them over his tight black pants. He sighed walking over to his coat closet picking out his grey leather jacket to go over his white button down shirt and grey vest. The doorbell rang as he ran over to the intercom.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Colfer we are here to take you to the theater." One of the men answered.

"Be down in a second." Chris smiled patting over his body to make sure he had his keys and wallet. He ran out the door towards the elevator, bringing his to the lobby. He saw two men dressed in black standing with their hands behind their back.

"Mr. Colfer?" Chris nodded as he followed them out to the car. "Can we just see some I.D to make sure you are who you are?" One man asked. Chris nodded taking out his wallet showing his newly updated I.D. They nodded letting him into the back of the truck. They pulled out into traffic heading towards the theater. "So, Mr. Colfer what do you do for a living?"

"I write. I want to be a writer. Anything really- plays, musicals, novels, journalism, columnist, even obituary." Chris shrugged. Both men laughed.

"I'm John and this is Manny." Chris nodded.

"Nice meeting you, you can just call me Chris." They both nodded, as they focused on the stop and go traffic.

"So are you a fan of Darren's?" Manny asked.

"Yes, um he has to be one of my favorite actors on Broadway." Chris smiled.

"So you are just doing this so you can humor him?" John asked. Chris was shocked.

"No, of course not, oh my God, you guys really don't think that right?" Chris asked. They looked at each other. "Well, I'm not. Darren is more then an actor-he has feelings and a heart that just wants to give love and be loved. He isn't superman; he just has an unbelievable talent. He is way more then just a Broadway star." Chris explained as he looked down at his lap.

"You're a good kid." John said.

"Thank you." Chris smiled looking out the window as they pulled up to the theater. Girls screamed as they hung onto the rail keeping them away from Darren. Chris smiled as he moved all the way over so Darren can hop in quick.

The stage door opened hopping out of it was Darren as he waved and smiled at his many fans.

"Guys I can not do autographs tonight, but I want to let you all know I love you all for coming out here in the cold chill of October to see little old me perform. You guys are the one's that make me so happy to come here everyday and do it over and over again. Have a god night guys- safe trip home." Darren smiled waving again, running to the car as Manny opened it closing his eyes he hopped in carefully. He opened his eyes looking to his right seeing Chris smiling. "You're here." Darren smiled.

"Am I no spose to be?" Chris smirked.

"Yes, you are I was just scared you wouldn't show up." Darren blushed.

"No I am here, just like I said I would be." Chris smiled. Darren nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Chris laughed. "Shouldn't I be saying that for inviting me out?"

"No, Thank you for coming. I know that its kinda hard with me being me and all, but I want you to see the real me, not the famous me." Darren sighed grabbing Chris's hand.

"I fell honored." Chris whispered.

Darren took him to the place they met for some sushi and drinks. They enjoyed each other's company and told childhood stories about high school and some of college. They laughed and some times looked at each other with such passion it should be illegal. After dinner, Darren grabbed Chris's hand walking out of the building heading towards the truck. Darren stopped as Manny opened the door for the both of them.

"Hold on, can we walk back to my place, its three blocks down?" Darren looked at both his bodyguards.

"Darren I don't know if that such a good idea- its New York, not L.A." Manny said.

"Come on, real quick I'm not a kid anymore- I'm twenty five." Darren tugged Chris towards the direction of his apartment.

"Fine, I am going to be right behind you- John will meet us at the entrance." Darren nodded as he made his way into the crowd, Manny following them not too far behind.

"So what do you do for a living?" Darren asked as he tightened his grip on Chris's hand.

"Um, I write. I want to be an author, I actually just moved here from L.A." Chris smiled. Darren nodded.

"Where from?" Darren asked.

"Clovis, a little town that wouldn't even is on a map of California." Chris smiled. Darren laughed, well I'm originally from San Francisco."

"Now that is on the map at least." Darren nodded,

"Yes, well I hope to maybe visit that little town one day. Maybe with you." Darren blushed. Chris nodded.

"I would love that." Chris smiled. Darren nodded slipping his arm around Chris's waist. Chris blushed leaning into Darren.

They ended up outside of Darren's apartment. They stopped outside the door grabbing each other's hands.

"I had so much fun I don't want it to end." Darren smiled.

"Me either." Chris sighed.

"Then I hope I'm not being too forward- stay the night. Nothing has to happen I don't even care if I have to sleep on the couch, just I don't want you to leave." Chris smiled.

"But, don't you have a show tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"No it's Monday, we don't perform on Mondays." Darren smiled. "Do you have anything that you need to do tomorrow? If so its okay hopefully I'll see you soon." Darren smiled. Chris shook his head.

"No, just mindless writing." Chris sighed. "I just don't have clothes or my notebook."

"Oh that's fine, I'll send one of the boys to get it if you just give them a key or whatever." Chris nodded following Darren into the complex.

Walking into the apartment, Chris almost fainted.

"Wow." Chris just stood in the doorway.

"Glad you like it follow me." Darren smiled. Chris followed into the living room as Darren went straight for the kitchen. "Would you want something to drink?" Darren smiled.

"No I'm good." Chris slowly sat onto the couch. Darren came back over sitting next to him.

"I still cant believe that you said yes to going out with me tonight." Darren sighed.

"I cant believe you asked me out." Chris giggled.

"Well, I am so happy right now." Darren smiled

"Me too," Chris sighed. Darren grabbed Chris's hands, brushing his thumb across his knuckles. Darren sighed leaning in as he pressed his lips against Chris's. Chris gasped as he realized the Darren Criss was kissing him, but he relaxed kissing him back.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight." Darren breathed against Chris.

"I don't think I could have left." Chris sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling over, Chris brushed his nose against something warm. Opening his blue, crystal eyes, Chris gazed at Darren's sleeping form. He smiled sighing as he sat up, leaning on his elbow. Darren's curls fell over his eyes, bouncing curls, stuck up in areas. Chris giggled, as he got up from the comfortable bed, walking towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his own hair was standing on end, also. Chris sighed trying to run his fingers through, making some control of his hair. He heard a long sigh and then his name. Chris peeked though the bathroom door seeing a concerned boy being taken over by white linen. Chris smiled.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Chris smiled. Darren nodded.

"What about you?" Darren yawned. Chris flopped on the bed near Darren's feet.

"I slept well too." Chris smirked. Darren nodded.

" I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. I haven't had that much fun in awhile." Chris scoffed. Darren laughed. "Its true."

"Yea sure, someone as famous as you doesn't have fun." Chris leaned on his side.

"I am also working, Chris, there is no time for fun. I'm the same age as you and you are my first date since college." Darren sighed. Chris looked surprised. "When your on Broadway, everyday there is work. Unless you want to let you fans down and take a day off. And I hate that because they paid good money to see me and the wonderful cast preform a classic." Darren looked down at his lap.

"I understand, Darren. I really do. Why do you think that I love your work and what you do. I'm kinda like you. I love to work. I have to find a writing job, but I will get there." Chris smiled. Then the bedroom door opened.

"Mr. Criss, you have a meeting at four with the director of Jersey Boys. He expects you to be there." John said. Darren nodded.

"Do you mind waiting for me during the meeting. I understand if you have other things to do. I just don't want to give up my only day off. I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you. You are amazing so far, but I think you may be hiding some of you amazingness away from me." Darren laughed. Chris shook his head.

"I'm not amazing Darren." Darren moved towards Chris, grabbing his hand.

"To me, you are."

Chris looked in the mirror in Darren's bathroom. He straightened his thin tie and buttoned his grey vest. Darren knocked on the door, before poking is head through. He smiled as he watched, Chris push his hair around in the mirror.

"You okay?" Darren smiled. Chris nodded. "Do you mind if I jump beside you. My hair has taken over my head." Chris laughed.

"Yea sure, it's your bathroom." Chris giggled. Darren took his spot beside Chris as he gently combed his hair before grabbing gel. He took a bit of gel, and moved it around in his hair. Chris watched him, never really seeing his curls so free.

"What?" Darren asked. Chris shook his head.

"I think this is the first time I am seeing you free your curls." Chris said. Darren laughed.

"Yea well, Finch, loves his hair perfectly slicked back." Darren winked. Chris blushed. "So are you going to wait or I can come pick you up afterwards, it shouldn't take long at all. They are just going to be giving me the script and everything." Chris nodded.

"Why don't we meet at my apartment and I'll make you dinner." Darren nodded.

"I'd like that." Darren smiled. "I'll have John drive you home." Darren smiled.

"No, I'll just walk, I'm not far." Chris smiled. Darren looked at him.

"You really think that I am doing to let you walk in this city alone?" Chris laughed.

"Darren, I'm a big boy, I think I can do it myself." Chris placed a hand on s warm cheek.

"Fine, but you will text me when your home, so I know you made it in one piece." Darren warned.

"Yes, mommy." Chris teased. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm mommy just because I'm worried about your safety. Wonderful. You better dear, or you will be grounded." Darren pointed a finger at Chris and put his other hand on his hip. Chris was lost in a fit of laughter.

Chris walked into his apartment closing the door with his foot, as his hands were holding bags of food. He smiled as he walked to the kitchen seeing the time was close to six. Darren will be around soon. He pulled out his cell phone seeing he had four texted. From Darren.

You said that you were going to text me when you got home. You said you lived close. Chris come on, text me.

You killing me love, you got me worried sick in the middle of a meeting that I can't leave.

Christopher, you are gonna hear from me when I get there, omg you don't even know.

That's it. I'm on my way! You better be home or I am calling the police and reporting a missing person. Please be okay.

Chris felt so bad for worrying him, his cell phone was on silent. And it wasnt like he had a hand anyway. The buzzer went off and Chris ran over to the intercom.

"Darren?" Chris asked.

"Chris oh my God, your okay. Let me up." Darren sounded concerned. Chris hit the button, hearing a slight humming sound of elevator opening its doors. Chris walked over to his living room, where the elevator opened. Darren came running out and into Chris's arms. "Never again. I was so worried." Chris laughed tightening his grip around Darren's neck.

"I'm sorry, my phone was on silent and I sad carrying groceries." Chris explained.

"I'm just glad your okay." Darren whispered in Chris's ear. Chris smiled.

"Now since I took so long shopping would you like to help me cook?" Chris asked. Darren nodded.

"I would love too." they both walked over to the kitchen, going through the food, and picking on what to cook. Darren cut the vegetables and Chris picked out the pots and pans, while beating the meat into a tender cut. Darren watched him.

"Sorry, the kind of meat I buy isn't always a good cut since I can't afford that, but if you beat it well. It's amazing." Chris smiled. Darren smirked. The house phone started to ring. Chris sighed walking over to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" Chris sighed as he watched Darren's backside as he cut.

"Chris it's Lea, I need to come over right now, I'm down stairs let me up." Lea rambled. Chris sighed.

"Only for a couple of minutes I have company." Chris rubbed his forehead. The line went dead as Chris hit the button. "Um, Darren, my friend is about to come up. She needs to tell me something real quick, just stay here I don't want her to freak out and scare you." Chris sighed. Darren laughed nodding.

"Okay do you need me to do anything?"

"Um, just put oil on the pan and stick the meat on it then push it in the oven." Darren nodded.

"Got it caption." Darren smiled.

"Ha ha." Chris sighed. He walked out of the kitchen as a screaming Lea ran into the room from the elevator. "What could be wrong?"

"I'm failing my theater class." Lea cried. She sat on the couch. Chris stood their with a blank face.

"Your failing a class." Chris asked. Lea nodded.

"And I told you down stairs that I have company. And you didn't think maybe to have a long phone call with me tonight?" Lea looked up at him confused.

"Come on the person can't be that important." Lea scoffed. Chris smacked his head with is hand.

"Of course not, never, no just the persons safety, that's all, but who cares about that." Chris grunted.

"What are you talking about. Why would this persons safety be at risk because I'm here?" Chris just walked away.

"Bye Lea, don't worry you have a final that is worth more then half the class. If you pass that you will pass the class." Chris called as he walked back into the kitchen. Darren looked at him clueless. Chris shook his head.

"Chris you can't just leave me like-" she saw Darren. "Oh my God, your-" then she started screaming and bouncing and charging. Chris stepped in front of her.

"This is what I'm talking about now leave." Chris whined. Darren smiled. Lea stepped back.

"Now it makes sense." Lea smiled. Chris repeatedly hit his head. Darren grabbed his hand.

"Hey no," Darren pulled him closer. Lea stood there in shock.

"You gonna leave and keep your mouth shut?" chris asked. She nodded running towards the elevator.

"Love you Chris." she called. I sighed turning back to the meat as he put seasonings on. Darren smiled.

"Thank you." Darren smiled. Chris looked at him confused.

"For." Chris walked over to him. Darren grabbed his hand.

"For wanting to keep me safe and out of the media." Darren whispered before pressing his lips to Chris. And he greatly excepted


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sat in the coffee shop twirling the stirrer in his open cup of coffee, staring off in a dreamy state. Lea bounced into the shop sitting down in front of Chris. She smiled, but he still was off in a dream world filled with Darren, Darren, and more beautiful Darren.

"Chris, are you okay?" Lea asked. Chris jumped, just noticing he had company. He smiled nodding quickly, blushing.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just thinking you know?" Chris took a careful sip of his hot coffee. Lea nodded.

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you that I passed my theater class, you were right," Lea smiled. Chris nodded.

"Good, I'm proud of you." Chris sighed leaning back into his chair.

"You okay you seem a little out of it?" Lea grabbed Chris's hand trying to keep his attention.

"I'm good, I'm just- I cant-" Chris sighed, trying to form words. "I just have Darren implanted in my head and I cant seem to shake him out." Lea smiled.

"Awe that's so cute!" Lea smiled. Chris rolled his eyes. "You guys are going to be amazing with each other." Lea smiled.

"Yea, I think we are."

It was still early in the morning in the middle of the week and Chris sat on the bench in the center of Central Park, writing. He had a notebook pressed against his leg as he pressed into the paper pretty thick. It was getting warmer as the day progressed, people past with dogs, their family, and or just exercising. He sighed leaning his head back, closing his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts so ideas could come out easier.

"Chris?" Someone asked. He looked up, opening his eyes. He saw a sweaty Darren, his whole body shivered at the sight.

"Dare," Chris smiled blushing. He slowed down his jog and leaned over to kiss Chris on the forehead.

"I would give you more, but I'm pretty gross right now." Darren smiled. Chris nodded.

"What you up too, I didn't know you ran?" Chris smiled.

"Ah yea, I do it once in a while when I need time to myself. I cant believe I got away from Manny and John I feel kinda free." Darren laughed. Chris nodded. "What are you up too?" Darren tried to peer into Chris's notebook.

"Ah ah, no, you don't." Chris smiled, winking at Darren. "I'm just trying to jot some ideas down, but nothing is coming to mind." Chris sighed. Darren pressed a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"You will, love, don't worry." Darren smiled Chris blushed.

"You have shows today?" Darren nodded

"I'll be done around ten if you want to do something?" Darren smiled hoping he would agree. Chris nodded.

"That sounds really nice." Chris smiled.

"Good, um I'll come over?" Darren asked.

"Yea, I'll have dinner ready for you if you want to eat with me." Chris nudged Darren's shoulder.

"Yes, I would love that." Darren smiled.

It was almost ten and Chris was running around trying to make dinner on time. He heard the buzzer go off and he smiled hitting the button to let him up. The elevator doors finally open, letting Darren into Chris's home. He walked in looking for the most beautiful man he's ever set eyes on. He rounded the corner to see Chris stirring something in the large pot. Darren's breath was gone once he took a look at Chris; his jean hugged his body so well. His black T-shirt, made his muscles look more define and perfect. Darren shook from head to toe, as he took a step closer to the man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Chris's waist pressing his chest to Chris's back. Chris smiled leaning against him.

"It smells so good." Darren pressed his nose to Chris's neck.

"I hope it taste as good as it smells." Chris smiled. Darren smiled pressing his mouth to Chris's neck. Chris's knees wobbled. Darren pressed himself closer, trying to keep a hold of Chris.

"Mmm it does." Darren pressed more kisses against Chris flawless skin. Chris gripped onto the counter, not able to stand without holding himself up.

"Darren," Chris moaned. Darren shivered at the sound.

"Yea?" Darren whispered.

"What are we?" Chris asked as he turned around in Darren's arms. Darren looked into Chris's eyes.

"I want us to be together, I know its gonna be hard and we got to keep it a secret because of the media, but I want to be with you. I really do." Darren smiled. Chris nodded.

"Good, I want you to be." Chris said before pressing his lips to Darren's.

"Mmm," Darren gasped as he pressed Chris against the counter. Darren kneaded the skin on Chris's waist. "Oh God, you do taste so good. I cant get enough sweetie." Darren moaned against Chris's lips.

"Mm, I know but I got to turn off the stove or I'm gonna be hotter then I am now." Chris turned around, switching it off. Darren smiled as Chris turned back to him. "So screw dinner or?" Chris smiled. Darren nodded pressing his lips to Chris's neck. "Good choice." Chris moaned at the sudden contact. "It was just water anyway." Chris laughed. Darren smiled against Chris's neck, pulling him closer. Chris ran his hands down Darren's back, his nails digging into Darren shirt. Darren moaned taking a hold of Chris's waist lifting him onto the counter. Darren stepped into Chris's legs as he ran his fingertips across the skin of Chris's stomach. Chris sighed pulling Darren's lips back to his.

"Chris, I- I" Darren grunted picking Chris up, running across the apartment into Chris's bedroom.

"Make love to me." Chris said before the door closed.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**I****'****m sorry school is almost over and then ill be updating a lot more****…****. Also lets pretend that Chris has two sisters okay? **

Chris woke up with a start when he heard his cell phone ringing next to him. He heard Darren sigh, tugging Chris's naked body closer. Chris smiled, leaning over to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Chris…" A breathless voice said. Chris sat up.

"Mom?"

"Chris, you need to come home." His mothers voice cracked.

"What why? I just got here like a month ago." Chris sighed.

"Chris, its Jenna. She, um she took her own life." His mom cried. Chris's face paled, he couldn't breathe.

"Is Hannah okay she, is she still?" Chris rambled.

"Hannah's fine, well except she found her." His mother sighed. "Remember when Wendy lost Carmon?"

"Mom that was like eight years ago." Chris sighed.

"Well now I know what she was feeling when she lost her child." His mother said monotone. Chris sighed.

"I'm coming home, but I'm only stay temporarily." He warned.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too mom." He hung up jumping from the bed to grab a pair of boxers. He took out a suitcase out. Darren felt around the bed for Chris, but found nothing.

"Chris?" Darren called.

"I'm here love, I'm sorry I have to go back to California for a little while." Chris sighed kneeling on the bed. Darren sat up, now alert.

"What? Why?" Darren grabbed his hand. Chris looked down closing his eyes.

"I um, my mother just called and she, um, I lost my sister. She um, she took her own life around midnight." Chris's voice cracked and the tears finally fell. "Darren, I don't know how-" He collapsed in Darren's arms. Darren wrapped him up, holding him close. He said sweet nothings in his ear, kissing his head.

"Babe, I'll go with you." Darren whispered.

"No, you have the show." Chris said pushing away from Darren, "its so important to you."

"Your important to me, and something happened in your family and I want to be there for you. I don't care how long we stay in California. I want to help and I want to be with you. I need a brake anyway. I haven't missed a show for almost two years." Darren smiled. Chris nodded. "Let me just call some people and I will be on the plane with you holding your hand the whole time. Chris pressed his lips to Darren's holding him close.

Landing in LAX, Darren kept a tight hold on Chris's hand as they wondered the airport for their driver. Finally finding him, Chris gave him directions to Clovis. Chris and Darren sat in the back, still holding on to each other tightly. Darren turned his head, looking at Chris. His eyes were red, his nose was slightly pink.

"I know that your probably going to want to be with your family for the whole trip that we are here, but I was wondering if you would want to meet my parents?" Darren asked. Chris smiled.

"Yes, of course." Darren sighed leaning to press his lips against Chris's temple.

"Thank you."

At Chris's house, Darren ran the doorbell after putting down one of the two suitcases. The door flew open to see a blonde little girl staring at them. Chris smiled opening his arms.

"Hannah." Chris smiled. Hannah jumped into Chris's arms.

"I missed you Chris." Hannah smiled. Chris nodded.

"I missed you too, I want you to meet someone very important to me." Chris pulled away.

"Like I'm important to you?" Hannah asked. Chris nodded.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Darren Criss." Chris touched Darren's shoulder.

"Hi its nice to meet you." Darren smiled. Hannah smiled taking his hand.

"You make my brother happy?" Hannah asked.

"He does, more then you know Hannah Banana." Darren smiled wrapping a arm around Kurt's waist.

"You have to meet Mom and Dad; I know they aren't doing so well right now, but they will love you Darren."

"I'm happy to meet them." Darren smiled following the siblings. Hannah ran in jumping on the couch next to her father and mother. They looked up to see their son and another boy.

"Hey, guys." Chris's mother got up and wrapped her arms around her son. She started to cry silently on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Chris smiled. "Mom this is my boyfriend Darren Criss." Mrs. Colfer looked to the small man next to him. She smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Its nice to meet you and thank you for being here.

"Anything for Chris really."


	7. Chapter 7

**I love Darren Criss. Enough said **

The funeral went fast, Chris sat in the back. Chris had his head between his legs breathing in and out slowly. Darren had his hand on the younger mans back, slowly making circles. Dare kissed the back of Chris next, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Chris's hand wondered into Darren's lap gripping his other hand. Darren squeezed the panting boys hand, pulling him closer. Darren could hear the light cries of Chris's mother, tissues around her feet. Jenna's casket was placed in the center of the church.

"Would Jenna's older brother come up to speak?" Chris's upper body flew up, in total shock. Darren grabbed his body. He placed kisses on his boyfriends shoulder. Chris looked at Darren, he nodded. Chris stood walking to the alter. Chris sighed placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Taking the half crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket. Clearing his throat, he looked back towards Darren. He nodded. Looking down, he started.

"Why sister Jenna." He sighed. "She was, I don't know amazing? Passionate about art? Silly? A wonderful laugh that matches her other sisters, Hannah Banana." Chris choked out a chuckle. "She was all of those things, is." Chris looked up, Darren looked longingly at Chris. His mother was hiding her face in his father's shirt. Hanna cried. "I can tell you facts, my mother and father loved her, cared for her, wanted what was best for her, always, all of us kids, Hannah, me. Hannah and me loved to sing in the car with her, Jenna always taking the highest part in the song. Our most favorite song was "Walking on Sunshine." We were the sunshine band, all of us blonde hair." The small crowd laughed. "We would dress up, put on an act for mom and dad. We love each other very much; and always had each other's backs. Now that she's gone, I can say that I am going to miss her greatly, all of us Colfer's will miss her. Her friends, teachers, aunts uncles, people that she had touched with her bright blue eyes and that amazing white smile." He looked down, tears pouring out. Darren stood, just in case. Chris gripped onto the wooden table in front of him. "When I heard that she had passed, I was in New York, with my um, partner, Dare. I um, it was early morning my phone was ringing it was my mother. I thought something happened to Hannah, maybe in the hospital or another nightmare. I never thought, I- that Jenna was gone. I couldn't breath I couldn't cry. If Darren wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened." Chris wiped tears off his redden cheeks. "Jenna, we miss you, what happened that you're not telling us? Who- I will never forget you or the memories we had. I- oh- I cant-" Chris wheezed. "Darren, I-" Chris kneeled down placing his hands onto his knees, "Dare-" Darren ran up to the alter, kneeling down gripping Chris's shoulders.

"Chris, Chris, look at me." Darren said. "Honey." Chris looked up at Darren he was paler then before. "Can you stand, can you lean on me?" Chris shook his head as he started to shake. "Okay." Darren stroked Chris's cheek. "Alright don't worry, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Darren whispered, lifting his boyfriend into the air, gripping his back and butt tightly. He café fully stepped down from the alter, bringing him to the lobby area of the church. Darren could hear the light calls of Chris's mother. Closing the door he placed Chris on the bench grabbing his face. "Chris can you breathe are you having trouble breathing; you have to tell me honey." Chris shook his head. "Alright, okay, your alright." Darren sat down next to him holding Chris close to his chest. "I love you Chris." Darren pressed light kisses against Chris's temple.

"I love you so much. Don't let go please, I don't think my heart can take it right now." Chris trembled.

"Never, baby. Never."

Darren sighed walking out of the church with Chris, holding his hand. They followed Chris's parents.

"Hey look, Chris Colfer back in town." Some kid laughed. Chris looked back to see a familiar kid from school. Darren gripped Chris's hand, pulling him closer. "CC the sissy, why don't you come and tell how you have been doing out in the Big Apple?" They laughed. Darren pushed Chris back, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why don't you fucking go do something useful with your lives." Darren yelled after them.

"Is this your fairy boy Chris?" One of them came up towards them.

"Why do you want to know, you jealous?" Darren teased.

"Of you and C.C… Umm I rather be as dead as your sister." He hissed. Darren pushed him back swinging his fist, knocking the taller boys jaw up. The kid tumbled back holding on to his out of place jaw.

"Say something again, I dare you." Darren growled. Chris was shocked. Mrs. Colfer smiled.

"Go Darren!" Hannah yelled.

"What to shocked that the fairy boy knows how to fight?" Darren teased. The boy was shocked and charged at Darren again. Darren grabbed the boys right hand twisting it behind him pressing it against his back. Darren's knee was close to the boy's gentiles, about to knock them out of place. Darren's other hand gripped the longish hair of the boy pulling it back. "I don't want you to ever talk or even near my boyfriend again, got it?" Darren grunted in his ear. The boy nodded. Darren let him go. The boy walked the other day holding his jaw. Darren watched Chris as he charged at him wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I thought I was about to lose you too." Chris whispered. Darren sighed, kissing Chris's cheek.

"I'm okay. I'm still here." Darren smiled.

"I love you," Chris smiled. "Thank you."

"Its okay, your okay. I love you


	8. Chapter 8

**Very hard chapter to write. **

Back from the church, Chris walked into his once home, heading towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Chris bent down grabbing two water bottles.

"Mmm." Darren hummed, leaning against the marble island. Chris looked over his shoulder, rising slowly. "How could anyone want to hurt that?" Darren walked over to Chris grabbing him from his thin hips. Chris laughed, leaning back against Darren's frame.

"Well, if everyone thought like you." Chris whispered.

"No, because everyone would want you and you are mine." Darren whispered. Chris shivered, closing his eyes.

"Thank you for today, taking care of me during my panic attack and taking care of that guy." Chris sighed. Darren tightened his arms around Chris.

"Always." Darren kissed Chris's temple. Chris's mother came into the kitchen, her make-up washed off and already in PJ's.

"Mom you okay?" Chris asked. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"I'm dealing, are you okay? You scared me when you had the episode on the alter." Chris sighed. Darren pulled him closer, stroking his thumb on Chris's hip bone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm grown." Chris teased. Mrs. Colfer smiled, nodding.

"Yea, I'm glad you are. You have made something of yourself Chris; a high school graduate, even a college graduate, a gorgerous boyfriend who cares deeply for you, and if you think other wise, then you really need to pop those eyeballs out of your head and get some Windex you clean the dirt off them." Chris blushed; Darren nuzzled his nose against Chris's ear.

"She's right." Darren whispered.

"All you got to do know is write a hit! Even if its just one. And if you don't, you know your father and I, and probably the boy holding onto you right now will still me proud of you." Mrs. Colfer smiled. "We love you, me, your father, Hannah, and Jenna." Mrs. Colfer started to cry; her knees shook and almost fell to the floor, but Chris caught her. He held her against his chest; Darren's heart broke watching Chris and his mother.

"Mom, everything will be fine. I know Jenna is heart braking, believe me, but if she took her own life, she must be in a better place. Remember when I almost took my life, but you cut me down from my bedpost?" Darren cringed. Mrs. Colfer nodded, crying more. "You saved me, it wasn't meant for me to die at the moment, but Jenna, it was her time. I know you don't want to hear that, but Mom, she's probably free now." Chris pushed his nose into her hair. She nodded.

"I know I understand. I get that, but I wish she would have came to me." His mother cried. Chris nodded.

"I know mom, I wish she did." Chris sighed, looking up at Darren.

After putting his mother to bed, Chris tugged Darren to his bedroom. His room looked the same. Musical posters, notebooks scattered all over the room. His double bed still dressed in blue. His wooden bedpost wrapped in blue ribbon. Darren smiled, kicking off his shoes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that today." Chris sighed. Darren looked at him confused. Chris looked up as he shimmied off his dress pants. "That I tried to kill myself." Chris whispered. Chris pulled down the covers, sliding into the cooling sheets. Darren followed suit. He lay on his back, opening his arms for Chris. The younger boy curled into Darren's side; his cheek pressed against the older boys warm chest.

"Can I ask why?" Darren whispered. Chris sighed, closing his eyes.

"Umm, I was going back into public school. My mother had me home schooled for the last two years of Jr. High School, because of the bullying. I ran, but I was going back. I was proud of myself, open and ready. The first day back wasn't so bad; I made some friends, I joined clubs. I wasn't hiding in a corner, praying I wouldn't be seen. I wanted to be seen. But three months into it, the word had gotten around I was in fact gay. I thought they all knew, but then the pain came. Names were thrown at me, I was pushed around, never talked to, other then my friends, who were only two people. But the names stuck after I looked each one up, making me feel sick. So one day, I printed out in big lettering, all the names I was called and their definitions. I posted them around my room and took the rope form the garage that we used to tie the canoes too the car. I tied it tight against the bedpost." Both boys looked up. "I tied the rest of it to my neck and jumped. I remember while I was hanging there choking I could see the words and the kids' voices. My mom must have came home from work early and went looking for me. She opened my bedroom door, I was about to slip away, I felt it, I was relaxed. It felt better then what I was feeling at school. But she took my scissors from the desk and slashed me down. I fell on to the floor gasping for hair. My mother, since shes a nurse, gave me a CPR. She saved me. They put me through therapy, and its really made who I am today." Chris finished. Darren had tears in his eyes. He pulled the younger boy closer, kissing his face.

"I am so glad she saved you, God, thinking about not meeting you know after I have falling so in love with you, it seems impossible. If I never met you, I don't know what I would do; yes I was kinda happy back when I didn't know you. But I feel complete, I feel worth something now; its just not work, I have love too; someone to take care of and vise versa." Darren said breathless. Chris curled more into his side.

"I'm glad I didn't either. I would be so upset if I couldn't meet you. And now that I have you I don't want to let go." Chris whispered into Darren's bare chest.

"I'm never letting you go."

Before packing up his and Darren's things, Chris past Jenna's room. It was still the same nothing was moved or touched. He pushed open the door more, looking in. Chris felt his heart brake- he could feel the memories of him and Jenna real through his head like a movie projector. He stepped more into the room; the smell of Jenna invaded his nose. He sat on the bed looking around at the posters of famous pop-stars, a normal teenage room. He sighed placing his elbows on his knees holding his head.

"Jenna." Chris whispered. He sighed, trying to regain his breath. His cell buzzed breaking his thoughts. He sighed pulling it out of his sweatshirt pocket. He tried to flip it in his fingers, but dropped it and it bounced under the bed. He groaned kneeling on his knees and hands crouching down to see through the dust. He grabbed his phone and saw a white paper. He grabbed it quick opening it up.

_Dear Family, _

_ If you are reading this, I am long gone. I'm so sorry. But the feeling I have inside my heart is too painful to deal with anymore. It feels like my heart is breaking piece by piece falling into my ribcage. My past piece has fallen now and its time to go. _

_ I bet your wondering why. Well, I ask myself why all the time; why I want to do it, why I am feeling like this- Well I haven't told anyone, I'm gay- I am a big lesbian and I don't want to be. _

_ Chris don't get me wrong, I love you I love you more then anything in the world you are the best big brother ever. But I am not as strong as you. I cant do this. Its not my calling. This has nothing to do with Chris. I'm sorry. I should have told someone, but it wouldn't have changed a thing. I know. I don't want to be gay. Chris, I bet you felt the same way, but you are meant to find someone caring. There is no one for me; I know it. I know it more then I know myself. I don't want to be with a girl nor a man. I am not comfortable with myself so I have decided to just end it all. If I don't feel comfortable in my own skin, maybe I will feel better out side. And I know I will, I can feel it. I can just feel it._

_ I love you each, you have been everything to me; don't beat yourself up; I know I will be happy. I will be watching, smiling down from above. Chris, stay strong, mom told me you have met someone, make sure they treat you well. Hannah, oh Hannah banana, you have been the best little sister, you are my world. Keep you head up high baby you will make it. Mom, I'm sorry, I love you- you have been there for me more then I you should have been, more then I deserve. And Daddy, I will always be your big girl, watch Hannah for me, keep her safe. I know you will._

_ I am sorry again, but I am happy, I just know it. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Jenna _

Chris was crying, by the end of the letter.

"Jenna! Jenna! You should have told me- Jenna!" Chris yelled. Darren heard his cries from the kitchen. He took off running down the hall looking in each room. "Jenna! Why God dammnit! Why the fuck-" Darren finally found him. He kneeled down in front of him, grabbing him, pulling them close together. "Darren, dare- I cant- I" He gasped.

"Sweetie, whats wrong." Chris shook his head with the note in it. Darren peeled it from his hand, reading it over fast. His eyes bugged out as Chris balled in his lap. "Oh honey," Darren choked.

"Darren I could have-" Chris started to cough. Darren shook his head. "No baby, you couldn't." Darren kissed Chris's head. "I love you so much." Darren said. Chris nodded.

"I love you too. So much."


End file.
